


Strange Experience

by Spacechurro



Category: Legend of Korra, LoK, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: Drabble, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacechurro/pseuds/Spacechurro
Summary: Eska's 8-year-old child, Taka, has some weird things go on with her.(There are no ships btw, the demographic squares are simply a mistake I made, since this is my first fic on here, sorry!)





	1. Strange Morning

     "Taka", A familiar, monotone voice rung through the strange dream she had already forgotten. Opening her eyes into her room, or at least the ceiling. A random thought appeared in her mind, "Sleeping up makes it easier". But she had already forgotten the thought as fast as it appeared, when her mother filled her blurry view.  
     "Who?" The small girl whispered tiredly, her mother's expression not shifting even slightly to the strange question.  
     "You." The Mother answered nonchalantly.  
     Suddenly Taka remembered going to bed, and that the dream she could not remember had never happened anyways, and she was now going to wake up, and that she is Taka, the daughter of Eska.  
     Eska did not seemed phased by this, it was normal to be confused at wake, especially for Taka. Such a young girl, but a young girl who loved the stars so much she was restless. She most likely is sleep deprived, Eska made a mental note to enforce a better sleeping schedule, but later, because now they must get on to eating breakfast. Anything else would possibly shift the schedule to an uncomfortable amount of unfamiliarity.  
     "Let us go," Eska softly declared, "we must eat breakfast, now"  
     Eska led Taka out into the icy halls, which activity had been echoing through, busy mornings were normal in the palace. Taka never thought too much of it, she always tuned it out. But, it seemed louder than usual. Perhaps they were preparing for a party, or celebration. Before Taka could even think about what it could before, everything was getting louder and louder, yet it felt like they were walking so slowly. As if time had slowed down.  
     And then like that, it all stopped. complete and utter silence. Taka didn't even give mind to the fact that they had suddenly been frozen in frame.  
     "Taka" she heard. This time, it was not her mother's voice, it was not her uncle's voice either, nor her cousin's. It felt as if a man had whispered in her ear. Taka even felt the warmth radiating off of the stranger. His warm breath even, which had even disturbed her a bit, Taka did not enjoy the presence of warm, gross breath anywhere near her ears.  
     Taka would have turned to see who it was, or backed away from being startled, but she could not move. The man's voice echoed in her head, it bounced back and forth. Around and around. It was her name, wasn't it? But, this time it didn't feel right.  
     Suddenly, the low hum of activity re-erupted. When Taka realized she could move again, she snapped her head to the source of the whisper. But there wasn't anyone there. Not even a guard, the warmth was gone. The only thing to remain was her name in his voice bouncing in her head. Repeating over and over in the exact same inflection.  
     Eska had already stopped to see her child darting her head around, confused.  
     "Taka" Eska repeated. Her voice so much different, but so similar in a way Taka could not think to describe, "Are you alright?"  
     Taka hesitated, looking back at her mother, blinking and shifting her expression back from confused to the innocent girl she is.  
     "I'm okay!" her tiny voice, softly echoing through the hall. A small smile found her face, and she walked back over to her Mother.  
     "I just heard something weird" Taka had already forgotten what had happened. It didn't seem to matter as much as special morning pastries. Her thoughts had already faded back to normal schedule, and the man's echoing voice had been replaced with her Mother's. So easily. As if it never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a reddit post I saw a long time ago that described something kind of similar. At least the rise of noise to silence, and then a voice whispering, and then everything suddenly back to normal. This might be the only one based off others' stories. This is more of a test drabble to see how I do.


	2. Dark Corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka gets spooked in the night.

     It seemed pretty normal. All kids go through bumps in the night, random voices, or even see full fledged apparitions. It was most likely just a curious spirit, or their imagination, either way no harm could be done. No matter how much it was explained to Taka, though, she could never shake the feeling of being watched by someone, or even some _ thing _ . 

     It’s so dark, the only light illuminating the room was the shadowed, and fogged, moon peeking in through the window. glistening the ice in her room. It was just that perfect amount of darkness and light where you can see, but you’re not sure what you’re seeing. Is that a coat, or a ghost? Is that a chair, or an evil spirit? It made Taka restless, seeing the dark corners in her room shiver and wave, as if something was trying to crawl out of the wall. Clearly, Taka knew this was her eyes playing tricks, but it still irked her.

     Taka tried to ignore this, first scanning the room completely, making sure it was empty. Maybe twice, or thrice for good measure. Then she pushes her blanket up perfectly to cover her exposed neck, but not too high that it blocks her vision. Then, she can close her eyes.

     Eventually, she would become distracted in her thoughts, and forget that she was scared. Letting her doze off.

     Taka did this every night, some nights were easier than others. Sometimes she wouldn’t even feel scared. But she’s never felt alone. Sometimes, though, it would get out of hand, like this night in particular.

     As always, she was dozing off. She and already given her room a thorough visual sweep before placing her blanket, and allowing herself to close her eyes. Next thing she knows, a noise is rising in volume. It’s hard to tell what it is, metal, or a hard material scraping against something. Her eyes shoot open, her heart is pounding against her chest, and her lungs can barely catch up to her breathing. 

     Taka darts up, still covered in sheets, scanning the room frantically. Her eyes opened so wide her eyeballs might pop out, trying to absorb every trickle of light that dimly shone through her curtains.

     The noise. She couldn’t see anything, it was certainly in her room. It was getting louder, and louder until…

     It stopped with a flop to the floor. It was a spiral notebook lying on the floor, pages sprawled out.

     Taka heart stopped for a good second. She was completely frozen. 

_      There’s no way the fell off. I had stacked it neatly on my desk. It was dragged off.  _ Taka’s thoughts raced, and began becoming more and more imaginative. The spirit slowly walking towards her, and then… Taka couldn’t think of what was to come next, but it would clearly be a horrible fate. Perhaps a different dimension, maybe a bad part of the spirit world, or even just plain death.

      After what felt like hours, Taka broke free of her paralysis, and ran straight to her Mother’s room, trying not to slip on the ice.

      She stopped at the door. Taka never liked bothering her Mother at night, waking her hard-working mother felt so rude, no matter how much Eska insisted she could if she really needed to. But that worry was heavily overshadowed by the image of a headless ghost hurdling towards her faster than anything should. She gulped at the very thought, and quietly barged into her mother’s room. Closing the door right on the imagined ghost.

      Taka quickly, avoiding the dark underneath of her Mother’s large bed, crawled up onto the soft bed, feeling the warmth of her Mom. Completely relieved, and she her heartbeat slowed, and pumped in sync with her Mother’s. Who had clearly felt the smaller child crawl under her covers.

      “My daughter, what is the matter?” Eska whispered, with grogged wavered thought, “Is your bed gone?” Was the first problem Eska’s half asleep mind could think of.

      “Momma, something pushed a book off my desk, and I got too scared.” Taka nuzzled closer to her Mother. 

      Eska nodded, hugging the tiny girl in her arms, “It is alright, now.” Already feeling like she was falling asleep again, and her heavy eyes shut.

      Taka closed her eyes, not a single worry passed her now, and even has the defense of her Mother.  _ The best waterbender, ever _ . Taka thought,  _ no ghost with half a brain would challenge her _ . 

      With that she finally dozed off, without a single doubt in her protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a few mistakes, but I didn't know how to fix them, for example, the very last line. I really don't like ending things with "And with that" or something, but idk how else to transition it. Also, the transition between explain her nightly routine is past tense, and explaining an individual incident in present tense bothered me!! But I didn't really know how else to explain it. I would like some help with that, if you guys have any suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique! I'm new to fan-fiction! Or fiction in general! ALL critiques accepted, even mean ones!


End file.
